Good Omens
by DarthOruha
Summary: You enter in the 2P universe and the things are not goin good. Tragically you found your way in Heaven and a sacred mission is entrusted to you. And what you have to do is... What? 2P Hetalia Parody
1. Chapter 1 - Trouble Every Day

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Chapter 1 - Trouble Every Day**

You had entered the 2P universe and was being chased by 2P Italy. You run the streets desperately looking for a place to hide. You turn into a cul-de-sac and in despair jumps into a large trash bin at his side, hiding. You listen his footsteps, and his grumbling. Apparently he moves away. You sigh a sigh of relief. Lift the lid of the bin slowly and look to one side and the other. Nothing in sight. It all seems quiet. With some difficulty, since it is easier to enter than get out of the Recycle Bin, you leave the trash slowly. You clean a little the dust from the body and removes a banana peel which was in your head. You sighs again and smiles.

-That was a close.

Then you feel a hand tapping on his shoulder. Turns and finds none other than 2 p Italy. He smiles happily.

-Ciao Bella. -And stick the knife countless times in your heart.

You feel a sharp and terrible pain in your chest. Your shirt begins to turn red with his blood sticky bleeding. The cold affects you. Your vision becomes blurry. You feel your body hits the floor dirty and wet. Everything goes dark.

**\o.o/o.o/o.o\o.o\\o.o/**

-Hey. Wake up soon! I am tired of waiting!

You open your eyes slowly, as if you had just woken up from a dream. A strange dream.

Your hair is still a bit disheveled, you feel the dust about herself. Your body is painfull and you feel a sharp and throbbing pain in his chest, which decreases slowly. But somehow the surface where you are is very soft and smooth.

-Oh, come on! Up soon! -You hear the grumbling again.

You sighs and grumbles. What the hell is going on? You get up slowly and sit on the surface that seems to be a kind of floor. But it's soft. When you look down you realize the reality. It's all wrapped in a soft white mist like a... cloud?

You look back and flashes on the vision. Clouds everywhere.

Then you remember. Yes, that's what happened. You look at her body and realizes his shirt stained with dried blood, now darkened.

- Hello! Pay attention here! -The voice calls again.

You get up and look for the person in front of you. A dark-skinned man with dreadlocks and... a protruding belly. And note that he's wearing a white robe and has wings.

-Angel ... Cuba?

-Yes! It's me! Who did you expect? -He responds in a bad mood.

-Well ... I. .. nobody. But this is all new to me.

-Don't get used much. I have a job for you.

-A job for me?

-That's right. Orders from above.

- When you say orders from above, you mean... Him?

-That's right. The Own.

- But what could He want with me? In fact, this is Heaven, right? This means that I died?

-You get it hermanita. Ocurre lo siguiente, the Boss is a big nerd. He loves comic books, anime, series, all that sort of thing. And He loves reading fanfictions also on these series. What happens is He turns out a bit angry with certain fanfictions that He's been reading, and now he wants to punish mankind for it.

-What? But ... he can't ... I mean, I know He can, but He's going to do ...

-Easy, easy! Let me finish. The point is that we even managed to calm Him down, but He's still very angry. He want to take it out on someone. You know how it is, He is really cool, but when He's angry He likes hanging out launching pests and stuff like that. It all began with the comics a few years. He loves it! Has all editions. The problem began when a publisher decided to create a thing called Ultimate Universe. That thing of "Let's do the stories of superheroes more bleak, corrupt and dirty". Some people even enjoy, nothing against. But the Chief was possessed. Especially with a comic where he saw one of his favorite heroes beating his wife. Should have seen, the sky was twitching of so much thunders. It wasn't easy to soothe Him. Until His son appeared to try to fix it. At the end He calmed down, but said that if it happened again He would take extreme measures. - He paused and gave a shot at cigar.

-Wait a minute ... Do you smoke?

-Oh ... This isn't tobacco, it's ambrosia.

-Ambrosia? But this ...

-Listen, just listen, okay?

-Ok, so what would you say ...

-Appeared a new series. He loved it and gave a lot of laughter, until began using the desktop of this guys in this laptop. It's called Hetalia. So far everything was fine, but ...

-Wait a moment ...-you stop again-You said Hetalia?

-Yes, Hetalia. With the Axis and Allies, hunf! And have that idiot of America and stuff, but anyway ... Has Canada too, he's a great guy. But back to subject... Everything was all right, until that something happened that left Him annoyed. Was this invention called 2P Hetalia. Stuff of fandom, as Cardverse and others. No big deal, they saw a picture of the author where appeared the America, hunf, always that damn America! Is all his fault! They saw a version of him with brown hair, red eyes and bat with nails and decided that he was evil. Not that it was something exceptional to create characters a little darker, a little bad boys or anti-heroes. But the problem is that some fans decided to make them the worst kind of psychopaths. Hannibal style, Justin Bieber or Dolores Umbrigde. Then He became furious, started saying that they were all corrupt, who had ruined his favorite characters, He wanted to cleanse the Earth with a new flood. We had to run one more time to calm the Boss, "Calm down Boss, you can't do that, if another flood or disaster happens, won't have more Hetalia episodes." Then He calmed down, but not much. He wants to punish even those people who writes those fanfictions.

-But ... But ... This can't happen. Just because they write fanfictions like this, they will be punished?

- Not all of them, but you know how it goes. Chief's orders. And He wants you to do it.

- What?

- Exact. You. Here's the plan, you will incarnate into the body of 2Ps and visit some fictwriters using these bodies to punish them properly.

- But I won't be able to do that! I won't be able to do something so drastic.

- Don't worry, you're not going to do anything. They will make on their own. You just have to keep watching them to don't let anything get out of control. You know how it is, right? They are 2Ps. Moreover they will be exactly like their writers created, then all they will be returning to his creators everything they received.

-But if they are psychopaths of the worst kind as you say, this means that they will hurt seriously these people!

- But that's why you're going to be there, to stop them. The task is to punish them, not a bloodbath. In fact, the Boss sent this to you.

Angel Cuba gave a pot.

-Ice Cream?

-Yes. It's chocolate. Is a bonus, and He said that if you do everything right, you'll win another, beyond your life back.

-Are you serious? - You widen your eyes.

-Very serious. Better eat now, you starts in an hour.

-But already?

-Yes. Want a spoon?

- Yes, thank you.

**/o.o/o.o/o.o/o.o/**

**I choose the Angel Cuba because I realize that there are not many fanfictions about him, just because he's fat. Chubs are also cute.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Don't Eat the Yellow Snow

**Chapter 2 - Don't Eat the Yellow Snow**

HelloKitty~Kitty was a fictwriter who loves the 2P characters. His last fanfiction, that she had not yet completed, was about a romantic story where 2P Italy had murdered the family of a young girl and kept her as his slave/prisoner/lover. She had just arrived at his apartment. Everything was silent, but she didn't notice, went right to his room to check their social networks to search a new community about 2P Hetalia. She was on her computer when she heard the door open slowly. Looked back and his eyes widened.

-Ve ~ Ciao ciao! -2P Italy smiled gleefully while waving your hand.

-My goodness! 2P Italy! This must to be a dream!

-Or maybe it's a nightmare! - He answered still smiling innocently.

-But how did you get in here? Came for a magical portal?

- No, no bela! I walked in the front door!

-The front door? But my mom didn't mind letting you in? - She asked smiling.

-Yes, she cared a lot. But now she doesn't care anymore. -Their red eyes won a weird glow, like a predator.

- What do you mean? - This time the smile disappeared. What followed was a shriek that could be heard throughout the building.

...

It was so fast that you couldn't do anything but watch the grotesque scene in front of you. Afterward, 2P Italy disappeared, leaving only you and the Angel Cuba back. Obviously both were not visible to ordinary human beings.

Your eyes were wide in shock. Angel Cuba by your side also had a face who didn't know if it was a bad mood or embarrassment by itself. It was he who broke the silence.

- Well ... that's it. Let's go.

- But ...

- No hay nada más, hermanita. We're leaving soon.

- But, wait a minute. - You began to reflect. -He hasn't done anything with her mother, just entered while she was taking a nap.

- That's what I said. The idea is not to cause a massacre, only punish.

- Right. I think I understand a little.

- Well, let's move on. - He took a puff on the cigar. - We still have a list...

**\o.o\\o.o\\o.o\\o.o\**

Princess Sakura Kawaii was a fictwriter. Living in a beautiful mansion with his family. She had written a short-cut where 2P England murdered 1P America and cooked his body along with numerous meals. Had just arrived from tennis practice and headed for the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator to get a soda. Looked around and noticed a tray of colored cupcakes on the counter. Without thinking twice, grabbed one and took a bite.

- Um! Chocolate! What a delight.

- You really like, poppet?

The delicate voice made her jump for a moment. When she looked for the owner of the voice, his eyes widened.

- 2P England! I can't believe!

-Yes, my dear. It's really me. Do you really like my cupcakes? - He said giving her a look sweet and passionate.

-Of course! It's wonderful! - Gave a huge smile, feeling as if that was the best day of her life.

-Oh dear! How about try this pie I just bake? -2P England had in his hands a tray with a warm pie newly baked.

-I'd love to! - She smiled, sitting at the table. 2P England served her a big piece of pie on a plate, to which she attacked immediately.

2P England also sat in front of her, watching her with his face resting on hand.

-It's delicious! -She said while chewed pieces of the pie. - What is the filling?

-Meat.

-Very good. I ...-tried to break a piece, but the fork found something hard that didn't want to cut. She pulled out a piece of strange, hard stuffing. Picked up by hand and examined from one side to the other until you notice that this piece had a nail ...

Dropped the piece immediately. His eyes bulged in panic. She made a face of disgust and fright started to stutter.

-What? What?

-What's the matter, poppet? -2P England just watched with his sweet look about her, while resting his head on both of the hands.

-This ... This ... This ...-But before she could finish the sentence, his voice disappeared. She began to feel the throat closes, a sudden shortness of breath and a cold in the body. Looked at 2P England into despair, then his gaze turned to the cupcake. And again for 2P England.

...

-Oh! I can't do this! You covered your face with your hands and not realized that 2 p England already had disappeared. - I can't! Simply can't! This is horrible.

-Be strong, hermanita. That is no worse than killing firstborn in Egypt.

- But I'm telling you that i can't. I'm not good at divine punisher angel.

- Calm down, come on. Let's go away.

- What was this pie anyway? I don't remember seeing the 2P England cooking it.

- ...

- Seriously, tell me what was in the pie?

- I... I will taking another cigar.

- But ...-and before you could say anything, he had already evaporated and you too.

** \o.o/o.o/\o.o\ /o.o\ **

- Hey, hermanita! Are you feeling all right? -Asked Angel Cuba. He and you were sitting on top of a cloud, about the house of another fictwriter.

- I'm fine. I'm just not used to it.

- And neither is getting used to. But don't worry, it's all part of a plan.

- A plan? What kind of plan?

- It's a plan. Eso és todo.

**o.o/o.o/o.o/o.o/o.o/**

Twilight Girl was a fictwriter. She had written a fanfiction of two short chapters where the 2P nations murder 1P Nations and dominated the world.

She jumped in her bed full of pink teddy bears. Then she looked out the window and took a fright. There was a man sitting at his desk near the window. She noticed that he was smoking, hair was dishevelled and her face look dirty, as if bathed in months.

But that wasn't the only thing that she noticed.

-2P France! What are you doing in my room? The other 2Ps are here too?

He did not answer, but she ignored it.

-So, do you like being a pervert? Is it cool?

He kept silent, but that didn't seem to be noticed.

-Hey, I'm talking to you! Can you answer me?

He continued to ignore her, but got up. Walked slowly up to her, stopping a few inches, he standing, her sitting on the bed looking at him with curiosity. He took one last drag and put out his cigarette on the head of a white Teddy bear with a pink ribbon around her neck.

-Hey!

She protested. 2P France put his hand over his head. She smiled.

He pulled his head hard and fit your face under his armpit, pushing it with force.

-Um! Humhumhumh...! Humm ... stinkmuhummm! Hummumgroosehumm! Stinks too much! Hmmm ... stopmmumhnum! Hummim goinhummm, pukehmmmm...?

He yanked her head off from his armpit. She was still with a grimace of disgust well visible, choking a little because of the terrible stench.

2P France sat on the bed. Untied the laces of your boot, taking out of the foot. He smell it and departed immediately of the face. The writer was still recovering from the first ' attack ' when he stuck the boot in her face. She started screaming again, with your mouth and nose covered by boot. Closed her eyes tightly, trying to extricate the object, however 2P France was more stronger.

...

You look at the scene with a face of disgust. Angel Cubaby your side just watched with frowning.

- Eek! It was so disgusting!

- You're right.

- You can smell it from here. Let's go soon, this place stinks.

** /o.o_/o.o\ _o.o\**

Alloys Phantomhyve123 ran the streets desperate. She wasn't used to run so much, and was already losing steam, with aching feet. Walking quietly behind her was 2P China. Even though that seemed just walking, he could keep always close, even if the other was running.

He had an opium pipe in the corner of the mouth and let out smoke from the other corner. Red eyes were cold.

The fictwriter had found along the way, while returning home at night. Found wonderful, until the moment in which he threw a knife in her. Grazed in the shoulder. He gave a sarcastic laugh and grabbed another knife. And now she was running.

Your fanfiction had done quite successfully, where she tells the story of a female character who is chased by all 2P who were in love with her and wanted to make her his sex slave, but ends up committing suicide at the end.

2P China throws another knife in her, which makes a cut on the side of the leg. She falls and sits down on the floor, crying because of the pain. She sat facing him while crawling slowly back down the street.

- Fuck you! Fuck you! - Screamed without stopping.

2P China bent down next to her, looking into her eyes. She was silent all of a sudden. China held out his hand and touched her face gently, without losing visual contact. Then held a lock of his hair and pulled hard, ripping it in act. She screamed and got up and continued to walk backwards and always screaming "Fuck you! Fuck you! ".

Then she heard a sound of horn and got a good look around you, seeing a truck approaching at high speed.

...

- ...

- Well ...-Angel Cuba gave a puff on cigars.

- For how long do we have to do this?

- He sent a list, we have to go all the way.

- Anyway... - you sighed and slid his fingers over her hair nervously - After all, what these people wrote?

- Do you really want to take a look?

- Yes, I want to.

- Okay. Let's stop in the administrative sector, which I print everything and you can go read while you spend your time.

**\o.o/ o.o/ \o.o/\ o.o/ \o.o\\ o.o/**


	3. Chapter 3 - Heavenly Bank Account

**Chapter 3 - Heavenly Bank Account**

Angel Cuba led you by the celestial administrative sector where requested to a secretary to print everything about the fanfictions.

- Would you like to lunch? We have a break.

- Okay.

You were still a little shaken by the events, but for some reason remained quite calm. Come to think that you couldn't eat after seeing so many deaths, but was quite hungry. That was another thing that made you curious. Angel Cuba led you to a dining hall that was crammed full of angels. Both took each a tray with your meal. You sat at a table facing each other.

And the food was delicious.

- That's splendid. Never tasted anything so tasty.

- Isn't that right? Who comes here always eats very well, since our chefs are French.

- This reminds me of that song ...- You says, smiling.

- Err ... Is truth. - Angel Cuba seemed a little embarrassed. But to notice your look, laughed.

While both ate, a blond haired girl with a ribbon in her hair approached carrying a book on his arm.

- Excuse me. - She said shyly. - Here is the file you requested, mister Cuba.

- Thanks Liechtenstein.

She smiled sheepishly and ran between the tables.

-Wow! That was fast. -You say, when you get into hands all the fanfictions that had been printed, bound up like a book.

-It's always this way. Here in heaven, everything is organized by swiss, including banks. - He replied. Both had finished their meals, he cleaned the mouth on the napkin.

- Wow, another coincidence.

- Er ... - He looked to the side, giving a smile without grace.

- I was thinking of something, these people that we met, they ...

- Wow! Watch the time! Our break is over, we'd better go soon. You don't want to see the Angel Switzerland coming here to complain about our tardiness.

- Okay, okay.

**/o.o_\o.o/o.o\_o.o\|o.o|7o.o7**

WARchiefofLOVE rode a bike on his way to the french class. Decided to take a shortcut through the park. She loves Canacest, and wrote a fanfiction where England makes a mistake and casts a spell where 2PCanada came in the world of 1P. He murders all nations, with the exception only of 1P Canada, for who he fell in love with at first sight, and both make love after bury the bodies in a beautiful lemon scene. Still in progress.

The sound of a loud roar caused her to be scared, lost his balance and fell off the bike.

She got up with difficulty, taking the dirt from your hurt knees. Didn't even notice that bumped into a person.

-Oh, sorry. - She looked at the man in dark glasses, blond hair long and shaggy hair trapped in a pony tail. -Who are you?

The man seemed to be angry, he gritted his teeth and lowered the glasses a little, showing your violet eyes.

- Who am I? - He grunted angry.

- Oh! You are ... - She smiled, widening the eyes. Then noticed he had a shovel resting on his shoulder. -Shouldn't be a hockey stick?

He gave an evil smile.

- This will be more useful now.

- But ... for what?

- Kumaguro!

She turned back and seen a huge polar bear who approached her. The bear gave a roar and she screamed.

...

-But this is so... - you used to hold the file in hand while finished reading one of the fanfictions.

-Yes, Yes ... - Angel Cuba grunted.

- This is so ... - you notice you're holding a shovel in one hand and with a scare and a little cry you loose. - I mean... - you look at a pile of Earth in front of you. - Already ... over?

- Yes, already ... - Angel Cuba gave him a look suspicious. - Actually you ...

- Oh, good. Thanks Go... - you stopped in mid-sentence. - Can we go now?

-Yes, of course. - He gave another puff on a cigar and both vanished into thin air.

**_o.o\ _o.o\ _o.o\ _o.o\ _o.o\ **

xxXFreetalia on Kyojin FrozenXxx was shopping in a grocery store and felt she needed to go to the bathroom. While relieved sitting on the toilet, checked his messages on his cell phone. She had just received another review of his latest fanfiction, which told the story of the serial killer 2P America, which was extremely insane and lived in an abusive relationship SM with his lover 2P England. Always asking for reviews to update the new chapters.

When she was about to leave the toilet, she began to feel a strange and nasty smell. When she looked at his feet, noticed a puddle of a red liquid growing and invading your bathroom. She took a fright and came out of the toilet immediately. While leaving the toilet, back bumped into someone. At the beginning was scared because he was a man, but she recognized him right away.

- 2P... America?

He gave a shrill laugh, their red eyes glowed insane. His appearance meant that she couldn't decide if kept happy or scared. He was shirtless, with the jacket on the shoulders showing off the muscular torso. But he was also with the whole body splattered something red that seemed to be ... blood, with your baseball bat with nails dripping and his red-stained shoes. She looked at him and the toilet next to yours, where the pool of blood increased more and more.

Gave a startled smile.

-Hi ...

In response, 2 p America took another raucous laugh.

- Hello dollface. - And pushed her shoulder tightly. She laughed, without understanding anything, and he repeated the gesture, harder. And he did it again and again, and it was starting to piss her off.

- Stop it! - She said finally.

- Ok. - He stopped. Then aired the baseball bat and pointed to it with his finger. - How about this?

She widened her eyes.

...

2P America closed the door of the toilet, so that couldn't be opened from the outside. Pasted a note written "under maintenance" on the door.

After he disappeared, you look down with the same face of embarrassment that you always get after these scenes.

-Insane ...-you whispers.

-Ahhhhh! This damn America! If I could, I would punch his face right now! -Angel Cuba grunted while pressed his fists.

- Well, I'm glad you didn't, because if I had done would be my face would be pounded. Forgot that I am embodied in their bodies?

-Yes, it's true. There's that, too. - He seemed to calm down a little, but crossed the arms still look grumpy.

- Ugh! But that smell disgusting!

You take a peek inside the toilet where the red pool was spreading and find a mysterious object on the floor. You find a big semi-open tin where the liquid flows.

-Tomato sauce? -You look at the label. - It's expired. -You note something floating in the can, and let it fall to the ground away a soon as possible.

- Ugh! A dead mouse! That's disgusting! -You shake your hands instinctively and walks away to not look more.

- Mierda, this grocery store should be reported to the Health Department.

- Uugh! Let's get out of here.

**o.o/o.o/o.o/o.o/o.o/**

Poisoncatcupcake3 danced in front of the television watching the dance moves of their favorite game of Nintendo Wii.

Suddenly the image disappears, leaving the dark screen. She sighs and grumbles, going to see what had given wrong with your video game. While checked the video game to see if something was damaged, realized that the screen image showed a constant noise. This was something very strange, since it was a hd digital tv. That had never happened before, always lost the signal the screen just stayed black. Then she noticed a strange shape in the center of the screen. A face shrouded by noise with red eyes turned toward him, as if he was looking at her.

She panicked, went up on the couch and starts screaming incessantly, as she watched a person with black hair and a black uniform crawling out of television. The man stood up, looking at her with a cold look in his red glowing eyes.

She had stopped screaming suddenly after recognizes it. He was 2P Japan. He had been the subject of one of her fics about series 2P, a lemon where 2P Japan kidnaps 1P Japan, chains him, rapes him, then the embraces him, confessing his love and saying that he would be his forever.

2P Japan was standing in front of her, still without saying a word. She took a deep breath, recovering the breath, but still on the couch. He goes back to her face, looking into his eyes. Draws his katana sheath slowly. Then his gaze hardens and he moves the sword in his direction.

...

-Scary. -You comment.

- It was a little funny. - Angel Cuba commented.

- How such a thing can be funny?

- Well ...- Angel Cuba scratched his head and took another puff on the cigar.

- Anyway ...-You sigh. - Still a long way to end this?

- We're almost there, hermanita.

**O_O o.o O_o o.O o_o o_õ**

SyllyMapleSirup rode by small woods of his family's country house. Was bored. Disliked even a little of the review that had been criticizing your fic. Just because 2P Russia seized the main character, which was a new country, tied, biting various parts of his body and had sex with her against her will, don't meant that it was bad. What girl wouldn't want to be dominated by 2P Russia anyway?

She was so distracted that she hardly noticed a man standing in the middle of the path. She got scared, pulling the reins of the horse. The horse screamed and leaned back. Seemed quite scared. She got off the horse and irritated was talking to the man in front of you.

- Look here, Sir, this is private property! You ...- did she notice the brown hair and long black coat. - 2P Russia?

He seemed to ignore. He was with a sad look.

- What happened? - She asked, and then immediately realized that his horse had fled.

- I can't find my scarf. - He turned his face to her. Smiled kindly. - Oh, you were there?

She looked without understanding, then felt something screwing in your neck and raising it.

Grabbed the scarf that was hanging, the other end was tied up on the branch of a tree. Shaking and struggled as she felt the scarf by squeezing more and more your neck.

- Oh, don't do that. – 2P Russia said with a monotonous voice. - I'll fix that right now.

Took his pipe and hurled in the direction. Smiled innocently as he felt the blood dripping onto his face.

...

You do your best not to look in that direction. The file with the fanfictions was in his hand, open in the Middle, in the excerpt that you had stopped reading.

- What she wrote was not very nice, but ...-looked at Angel Cuba.

- I don't know. Didn't read.

- But don't you think that's not a reason to ...

-There's only one more, and after that we're going home.

**_o.o\\o.o\\o.o/o.o/o.o_**

She screamed. Screamed and screamed without stopping. Silence and then a new rallying cry. The screams could be heard several meters away if not for the fact of being in a secluded location.

-No! No! Not again! - She screamed.

But 2P Germany did not show mercy. He laughed of his despair.

Kami Queen of Demons never imagined something so insane, so bizarre. So sore. Their lemon fanfictions were quite popular, one of them, who had received over 25 reviews, was just about 2P Germany. He captured a 1P nation and forced to become his sex slave SM. At the end, 2P Germany gives a shot in the head in the 1P.

Once again, 2P Germany spread the hot wax on your leg. Once again he pulled with all his strength. Once again she screamed of pain.

Angel Cuba looked all that shocked. His mouth ajar during cooking by little wouldn't let the cigar falling.

- But what a hel... I mean, what is this?

- Don't look at me like that, okay? It was the best I could do.

Did you know that 2P Germany was sadistic and was planning to do something terrible. For the first time, you had to interfere very hard. You couldn't let something like that, no matter what was written in the fanfiction. He wanted to torture the fictwriter somehow. Anyway. The idea of hot wax hair removal came by accident, all because you noticed that the fictwriter hadn't shaved her legs, in addition to the fact that it is something... harmless? The idea, thanks to german insanity, was immediately assimilated by 2P Germany.

He pulled the layer of hot wax again. She screamed. Her legs were completely smooth.

2P Germany rubbed their hands, satisfied. Walked up to the door of the room and opened. Made a sign with his hand and then 2P Nyo Germany appeared at the door.

- Oh, no. Nyotalia? I hate nyotalia! -The fictwriter grunted. 2P Germany left and 2P Nyo Germany approached her.

- So, you hate me, ja? - She said smiling.

- What? What are you going to do?

2P Nyo Germany smiled and exhibited a track with hot wax.

-Groin.

The fictwriter shouted as loud and shook violently in the chair where she was tied up. The chair fell backwards, breaking up. She took the ropes eased and started running.

Ran out of the building, but accidentally slammed head-on into a tree and fell. Rose with his forehead bloodied, but continued to run. Tripped and fell into a puddle and mud. Rose again, with his face covered in mud, without being able to see almost anything in front of you. Just impacting with a pole. Got up feeling half teeth broken and continued to run. Crossed the street running without looking, just before a truck hit her.

2P Germany, Nyo 2P Germany, Angel Cuba and you watched the scene together at the front door.

- Ouch. -You said.

- Ouch. - Angel Cuba said.

- Ouch. – 2P Nyo Germany said.

- Ouch. – 2 p Germany said.

- I think I need a drink now. - You say.

- I Agree. - The other responded.

Both entered the house.

**\*.*/*.*/\*.* \*.*/**

**Calm. Now things will be good.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Any Way the Wind Blows

**Chapter 4 - End Chapter - Any Way the Wind Blows**

You're sitting on a cloud. Just look at everything from afar. Funny how everything seems so small by far. So much has happened. Such a strange thing. Not even yourself can understand how you feel so peaceful after the past few days.

- Oi! A message came up for you! -Angel Cuba approached. Threw a pot of ice cream and a sealed letter in your lap.

You look at the envelope, mulling to open it, but is interrupted.

- Eat the ice cream first.

- Ok.

You open the jar of cream and rehearse a spoonful, but somehow stops along the way.

- Is there a problem?

- I can't stop thinking about what made these days. After all, it doesn't seem fair that people have gone through it.

- You don't have to worry, hermanita. The boss is going to give everyone a new chance.

- Really?

-Yes. All they have to do is fulfill a mission that they have received.

- And what mission is that?

- They will have to write a fanfiction with at least 25 chapters, each with at least 3000 words. Those fanfictions must have romance, yaoi, yuri and straight. And it can't be OC, and must have happy endings.

- With the 2P?

-Yes.

You looked at him in shock for a few moments.

- Wow. Well, what they will do in the meantime?

- No big deal, just will remain in hell in the meantime.

- In hell?

- Calm down, it's not like everybody thinks. - Angel Cuba gave a puff on cigars. - Hell has several levels, which one they are now is pretty light. That's exactly how life on Earth, but with some differences.

- And what are these differences?

- Well, in hell the cooks are all englishmen, engineers are french, the police are germans, the lovers are swiss and everything is organized by italians.

You start laughing.

- This is not a joke. - He grumbles and you stop laughing.

But somehow, knowing that made you feel relieved. You started to eat your ice cream, which was delicious. Once finished, you put the pot on side and opened the sealed letter.

_"To the care of _._

_According to the terms of the contract, you will get your life back in perfect condition._

_The team appreciates your cooperation._

_PS: If you just ate your ice cream right now, be aware that the LIFE has been inserted in the recipe._

_You will fall in 5 seconds._

_Have a nice day._

_PS 2.: Don't Panic"_

You blinked twice trying to figure out what the letter meant, before you feel the ground disappear beneath you.

You fell from a disconcerting height , seeing the city, the buildings and the streets getting more and closer every second.

-Aaaahhhh! I'm going to die! Wait! I'm already dead, what will happen? Damn It!

Your body hit the nail on the head with full power, exactly within the dump.

You wake up and you realize you're in one piece. No pain, no broken bones, despite the uncomfortable position inside the dumpster.

You lift the cover carefully from the recycle bin. Look to one side and the other. With some difficulty, you're coming out from inside the dumpster.

Take a deep breath and look around. Dust a little dust of your shoulders and take a banana peel which was on top of his head.

-Jeez.

Then you hear a sound behind you. Turn around and finds none other than 2P Italy.

He looks at you with wide eyes. You look at him with wide eyes. He smiles.

- Ciao Bella. - so grab your hand and runs off toward the entrance to the alley.

-Germany! Germany! - he nods to the man in front of you. - See that beautiful ragazza I found in the trash can! I think i'm going to stay with her.

- Yes, she is really very beautiful. I wouldn't let in a dumpster. - He smiles and winks at you, while you blush.

- Mia ragazza, i found her first. - Italy frown and pull you close, in front the gaze of Germany.

- Okay, okay, take it easy.

You stay away a little from Italy, when you feel a face get near of your hair and take a deep sniff. You get a fright and turns back.

-Oui, she smells like a dump. - Said 2P France, before taking a drag on a cigarette, looking disinterested.

You had barely recovered from a fright when you feel a strong slap hitting right up your ass.

-Hey! -You hear a chuckle.

-Hello dollface! Want to be recycled? -You are surprised to find 2P America, and still more surprised because you caught yourself laughing slightly at the joke.

- America! What's bad manners? – 2P England had also approached. Took gently your hand.

- So, poppet? How did a young as delicate as you end up in a dumpster? - He took a deep breath. – Ugh! - Made a disgusted face.

You end up giving a whiff on yourself. It's really not very good.

-Well ... long story. I don't even know where to start.

-A shower would be a good start. – 2P Canada said roughly, who had joined the group.

-In a bath tub. - Completed 2P Japan.

- Well, I think i'm going to do this ...- you turns around - So. .. see you later.

- Oh, it's so early! - 2P Italy made a sad face. He holds in your hand and pull you close to him. Look directly on your face with a malicious smile. - So, see you around bella. Addió. - And gives a naughty wink.

You blush, look to all them somewhat confused, and wave your hand. - See you later.

**_o.o_o.o/o.o/~o.o~o.o/\o.o|o.o|\o.o\**

You arrive at your house. Take a bath. And another. And yet another. You wonder "what's gotten into me to jump into a dumpster". Then you remember. Actually, what do you really remember? Run, being chased, die, angels, heaven ... a lot of nonsense, but none of that matters now. You're dead tired, like you had lead in your body. You barely puts some clothes and falls onto the bed with the towel still wrapped in your hair.

Sleep deeply as if you hadn't slept by eras.

Many hours have passed. Could have been days or months, you couldn't tell the difference. All you know is that you wake up with the sound of the alarm clock.

- Mufugufu... - you whisper.

The alarm continues.

- Asfugagufuaaagufu ...

The alarm continues. You put your hand up and shows the middle finger, but apparently has no effect.

You open your eyes. Close, open again. The alarm continues. Raises your face marked by the sheet. The alarm clock's there, bravely ringing off the hook. Out of the reach of your hand. You creeps towards him and hangs up. Yawns and stretches his arms.

Look at the clock and it says 8:36 am.

Look out the window. The day looks beautiful.

You eat breakfast and get dressed. It's a little chilly and you decide dress a coat. It seems a good time to take a walk in the Park.

...

The park was a few blocks from your home. The wind is a bit cold, but fresh. The day seems pretty quiet.

Walk a few meters and see a scene at the same time curious and fun. Russia and 2P Russia hidden behind one of the park benches, while an intensely grouchy Belarus walks around looking for them.

You walk a few more meters and you see a group of people practicing Tai Chi Chuan. And among them is... 2PChina? And China too? You stops to watch. You had never seen the two together that way.

Keep walking. On the other side of the Park you can see Canada and 2P Canada choosing hockey shirts in a store. With different colors, but the same team.

You sit in your favorite park bench. Surrounded by trees.

The autumn is coming, you can view it through the leaves yellow and orange trees. You get to watch the treetops. Are very pretty even in autumn. With their leaves of different colors, some lighter, some darker. It is precisely the diversity of colors that makes them beautiful.

You feel good somehow. As if the world had won another color, not a bad color, just different.

**End**

**I hope you enjoyed. If you don't like it, that's life.**

**Warning: no fictwriter got hurt during the production of this fanfiction.**

**Have a colorful day!**


End file.
